Cube Challenges Wiki
Welcome to the Cube Challenges Wiki Bored in Minecraft? With this list of challenges, you'll keep busy, even on singleplayer! This is very customizable, edit the numbers to your liking, use one of our pre-made kits or create your own! Each challenge even has a difficulty so you can choose what you want to do! Hundreds of challenges, and you can add your own! You can have a "profile" where you can share what challenges and kits you complete and create and you can brag about your total Cube Points (CP). Cube Points are given when you complete a challenge or a kit (you have to give them to yourself though). The number of Cube Points awarded depends on the difficulty of the challenge. You get the number of points that the difficulty of the challenge is (example: if a challenge difficulty is 6/10, you would get six points, if your challenge difficulty was 3/10, you would get 3 points). Kits should give the total number of points earned for completing the kit, but you have to complete all the challenges in the kit. We have to trust you are giving yourself the proper amount of points, so please don't cheat, don't go in creative, and don't give yourself more points than it's really worth. CP are just mostly bragging rights, you can't buy anything with them. And plus, cheating is no fun! These are supposed to be challenges! Note: if a challenge is "personalized" to become harder, you will still get the same amount of points. If a challenge is "personalized" to become easier, you will not get any points. Easy is not what you came on the Cube Challenges Wiki for. READ BEFORE YOU POST When creating a challenge, please put the challenge difficulty (?/10, example 4/10), and only add it to one of the categories that are on this page. On the first section put what is required for this challenge. On the second section, put possible customizations. Images and Videos are not required. The challenge title is ONLY the challenge name (example: Vegetarian). No fancy "decorations", no "by username" and no "only for or username. Don't even add "challenge" to the end of it, kits will be labeled, challenges don't have to be. Don't have all capslock letters, capitalize the first letter of each word and first letter ONLY. And unless you have an image or video, remove the "placeholders" for them. It's annoying. Makue sure that before you make your kit or challenge that there is no challenge of kit with that name or concept already. Also; NO "txt talk". It is immature and annoying. NO spamming. Don't create anything too OP, (creating an entire castle out of diamond blocks is OP). Finally, no really nooby things either. These are supposed to be challenges, not participation awards. Use proper grammar and spelling, there is no excuse unless English is your second language. When creating a kit, make it have a general theme and possibly a general difficulty. Put a link to all the challenges in the kit and state why someone might want to do the challenges in this kit. As the title, ONLY put the kit name (name kit, example "butterfly kit") Kits MUST use existing challenges, don't make up a challenge in a kit post. Also, when making a kit, ONLY use the "kit" category, no other category. Kits must have the total challenge points added up, for the sake of the person who does the kit. Otherwise, kits will be removed from the wiki. Anyone can do any challenge or any kit, so PLEASE don't put "for members of group only" or "only for username" in the title or anywhere in the page. This is a PUBLIC wiki, if you want to have a private kit, then use email. However, you CAN edit the privacy so only you and admins can edit it. And last but not least, HAVE FUN! Latest activity [[Category:Browse] Category:Crafting/Collecting Category:Suicidal Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Nether Category:The End Category:Building Category:Kits Category:Destruction